The techniques available for fabricating chemical fiber by blending nano silver colloidal sol with polymer fiber are disclosed as in Mainland China Patent Applications in filed numbers of 200410062799.3, 200510070895.7, 201010230063.8, 201010285121.7 and 201310523647.8 et cetera,. However, the wastes from spent chemical fiber of blending nano silver colloidal sol with polymer fiber aforesaid not only cause tremendous impact and burden to the environment but also discharge harmful drained materials because they are not biodegradable. Moreover, the antibacterial and sterilization abilities for the chemical fiber of blending nano silver colloidal sol with polymer fiber aforesaid are dispersedly divergent beyond processed control, which can not meet precise requirement of industrial application. Therefore, how to produce a natural cellulose fiber blended with nano silver having uniform and consistent antibacterial, sterilization and anti-static-electricity abilities and biodegradable features under precisely manufacturing parameters becomes critical and impending issue for the industry, which is also the target of our present invention.